We are here for you
by Brandib953
Summary: Flyna
1. Chapter 1

(Brandy pov)

I wheeled out from the elevator & wheeled to the couch next to My one of sisters boyfriend who is like a brother to me & my other sister I looked at My mom "what do you need to talk to us about?" I asked her "Chyna is your sister" she said our eyes widen "what?!" I said angrily she did give my baby girl to my asshole uncle "why did you give her away?" My older sister Brittany asked her angrily "your aunt Roxanne Couldn't have more kids so I gave her away" she said they are treating her like shit "does Chyna know about this?" I asked her "yes she does your grandma told her I think" she said I nodded & wheeled to the elevator

(Chyna pov)

I ran into my room crying & slammed the door my grandma told me that I'm adopted & I got in the fight with my 'mom & dad' they hit me this is not first time that they hit me my phone started ringing I pulled my phone out & answered it "h–hello?" I said crying "Chyna are you ok?" My best friend Fletcher said "no" I said sobbing "I'm on my way" he said "ok" I said "I'll be there in 10 minutes" he said as he hung up I Hung up I looked at the picture of Me & Brandy I smiled little I'll come home to you really soon Brandy I walked to my bed & sat down sobbing I wish I am with my real family

(Fletcher pov)

I ran to Chyna's house & rang the doorbell few seconds later someone opened the door I saw Cameron "hey Fletcher" He said "hey is Chyna here?" I asked him as I walked in "yeah she is in her room" he said "thanks" I said as I walked upstairs & walked to Chyna's room I knocked on the door "it's me Fletcher" I said two seconds later she opened the door I walked in & saw that she has the bruises on her face I quickly closed the door "what happened to your face?" I asked her worried "my parents is hitting me for few years now" she said as she looked down I got mad why are they abusing an beautiful girl like her? I wanna beat them up so bad I still have a big crush on her but I know she doesn't like me like that and I have a girlfriend Susan "why are they abusing you?" I asked her she looked up with tears in her eyes "because I am not their kid because I am adopted" she said as she started crying again I hugged her tightly she hugged me back "I'm sorry Chy you can stay with me I am not leaving you here" I said softly I'll protect her she pulled away & I wiped her eyes with my thumb & looked her in the eyes & got lost in them I leaned in she leaned in our lips were to about touch but her phone started ringing she quickly jumped away & pulled it out & looked at it "hey Olive" she said as she answered it damn we almost kissed thanks Olive for calling her

(Brandy pov)

I was playing my guitar my phone beeped I picked it up & saw that I have a text from Chyna

From my baby girl ️

I'll come to my real home really soon big sis?

I smiled at her text we always call each other 'big sis and lil sis I miss her so much i texted her back

To my baby girl ️

Really? When?!" I pressed send

I put my guitar next to me my phone beeped again I looked down at it & read her text

From my baby girl ️

"I don't know when but I'll let you know and I'm moving out of these assholes house today I'm staying at Fletcher's house for awhile.

To my baby girl ️

"Ok Skype me tonight

I love you baby girl?￢ﾙﾥ️"

From my baby girl ️

Ok I will. Songwriting session!? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾏﾾ

I love you too so much Brandy poo ?￢ﾙﾥ️ I miss you

To my baby girl

Girl you know it lol

I miss you too

"Brandy are you texting Chyna?" I jumped & looked up to see my little stepbrother Leo "geez Leo you scared me" I said "sorry" he said as he walked over and sat down on beanbag next to me "yeah I was texting her" I said "I miss her" he said "me too hey she will Skype me tonight" I said with smile "I'll be here" he said with smile

(Chyna pov)

"Come on Fletcher!" I whispered loudly he walked out of my 'room' holding some bags we walked downstairs "where are you going young lady?" Uncle Darnell asked me coldly "I'm moving out to get away from you and aunt Roxanne" I said coldly he walked to me & slapped me "you are not leaving bitch" he said angrily Fletcher dropped my bags & punched him really hard he fell on floor Fletcher hit him few times "don't call her a bitch and stay away from her" he said angrily he picked my bags we walked out "you are not going anywhere!" uncle Darnell yelled we started running to his house

30 minutes later Fletcher opened the door & I walked in "I can't stand that man" I said as I dropped my bags "well I disliked him because he were abusing you" he said as he closed the door & dropped my other bags & guitar case "thank you for defending me" I said with smile he walked to me "your welcome" He said with smile I hugged him tightly he hugged me back I pulled away & walked to the couch "are your mom ok with me staying here?" I asked him while sitting down "yeah she loves you more then Olive" he said with smile I laughed

(Brandy pov)

I wheeled into the lab & saw My two of bionic step siblings Bree & Chase doing homework "hey guys" I said with smile "hey Brandy" they said with smile they closed their textbooks I wheeled to them "does Chyna know about us?" Bree asked me "not yet we will tell her when she is here" I said they nodded Donald walked in "hey Donald" I said with smile "hey B" he said while sitting down at his desk I wheeled out to my music room

(Leo pov)

I walked into Brandy's room "Brandy do you wanna go to visit Chyna tomorrow?" I asked my big stepsister she looked up from her phone "yeah" she said with smile "ok do you know where her friend live?" I asked her "no but I'll call him" she said I nodded "I want to surprise her" I said "me too" she said "Leo!" Big D yelled I groaned & walked out to the elevator


	2. Chapter 2

(Brandy pov)

I was playing my guitar waiting for Chyna to Skype me my one of best friends Adam walked in I stopped playing "hey B" he said with smile "hey Adam" I said with smile "wanna go to the river court?" He asked me "I would love to but Chyna is skyping me tonight sorry maybe you should ask Leo or Adam" I said "okay tell Chyna that I said hi" He said I nodded "okay I will" I said "bye Brandy" he said with smile "bye Adam" I said with smile he walked out I sighed I like him but he have a girlfriend I started playing my guitar again

(Chyna pov)

I was on Instagram posting a selfie Olive walked in "hey Chyna" she said I looked up "hey Olive" I said she walked over & sat down next to me "why did you move out of your house?" She asked me "because my parents were abusing me for 3 years" I said "why didn't you tell me or Fletcher?" She asked me "they told me that if I told anyone they would kill me" I said Fletcher walked in "I'm going to the movies with Sarah" he said "okay" I said I watched him walking out I sighed I love him more than a friend but he likes Sarah "I have to go home" she said while getting up "but you just got here" I said "I have to help my mom with dinner" She said "oh okay bye" I said "bye" She said she walked out I grabbed my laptop & put the lid up & went to skype & logged in & called Brandy

(Brandy pov)

I was about to wheel out of my room to get the cup of water but my laptop started beeping I quickly turned around & wheeled to my desk I put the lid up & saw that Chyna is calling me on Skype I clicked 'accept' few seconds later she appeared on my screen "yo Chy!" I said with smile "yo B!" She said with smile "I was about to go the kitchen-" I noticed the bruises on her face "Chyna what happened to you?" I asked her worriedly she frowned & got tears in her eyes "Baby girl please tell me" I said softly "uncle Darnell and aunt Roxanne were abusing me" she said my eyes widened she started crying I felt the tears in my eyes but I held them back "shh everything is gonna be alright" I said softly "I'm so scared " she said "I know baby girl" I said man i wish I could hold my baby sister right now mom walked in "hey baby" she she said "hey mom" I said as I looked at Chyna she walked over "hey mommy" Ćhyna said with nervous smile she looked down at my laptop & saw her crying "your brother were abusing her" I said angrily I'm so mad now I hate my uncle & aunt more now. "What?!" She said Donald walked in with Leo "hey what's going on?" Leo asked us "I gotta sit down" mom said as she sat down on the couch "we found out that Chyna's fake parents were abusing her" I said they got shocked "you better be kidding" Donald said "she is not kidding" Chyna said oh my gosh" Leo said "we have to get her out of that house" Donald said "don't worry D I already moved out" she said "where are you staying?" Mom said "her boyfriend" Leo said with smirk I rolled my eyes "shut up Dooley fletcher is not my boyfriend we are just friends" Chyna said "Leo can you get me a cup of water?" I asked him "no get it yourself" he said "if you don't get her a cup of water I will tell Adam that you killed his mouse" Chyna said he groaned annoyed & walked out I looked at my sister with smirk "wow she is your daughter" Donald told mom while sitting down on my bed "and my sister" I said with smile my smile disappeared when I saw Chyna's panic face "Chy what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly "I heard the noise downstairs" she said "where are you bitch?!" I heard uncle Darrell yell Mom & Donald got up & quickly walked to me "Mommy Brandy I need you" Chyna said quietly as she started crying again "shh don't cry baby" mom said "I will call Fletcher" I said "okay" mom said I wheeled away & pulled my phone out I called Fletcher he answered on the second ring "hello?" He said "fletcher! Please come home uncle Darrell is in the house" I said "ok Brandy I'm on my way" He said "ok be careful" I said "okay I will bye" He said "bye" I said we hung up I wheeled to my desk "he is on his way" I said "good" Donald said I forgot that I have a geop leap watch I can geop leap over there "wait I can geo leap over there" I said "oh right geo leap watch" he said "I need some of your weapons" I said he nodded & ran out I looked at our mom "can You help me pack?" I asked her "sure baby" she said I smiled "thanks momma" I said 20 minutes later I am ready to go I hugged mom & Donald "bye guys love you" I said with smile they hugged me back mom kissed my cheek "bye B love you too be careful" They said I smiled as I pulled away "I will" they stepped back I pressed the button on my watch I geo leap into the room I looked around & saw Chyna she is still crying I quietly wheeled to her I put my hand on her shoulder she jumped & turned around her face turned shocked

(Chyna pov)

I am still crying someone put their hand on my shoulder I jumped & turned around I saw my Brandy poo what? How did she get here? I stared at her for 5 minutes when I'm done staring at her I got up & picked her up & hugged her tightly she hugged me back the same way "hey baby girl" she said quietly she was about to pull away "no don't let go yet" I whispered as I sat back down "okay" She whispered 10 minutes later we pulled away she wiped my tears away with her thumb "am I dreaming?" I asked her quietly "no you are not" she said with smile there's knock on the door "Chyna it's me" I heard Fletcher say I sighed in relief I put Brandy next to me I got up & ran to the door I unlocked it & opened it I saw him he ran in I quickly closed the door & locked it I hugged him & he hugged me back I felt safe in his arms we pulled away "are you ok?" He asked me quietly "yeah are you?" I asked him "yeah" he said I walked over & sat down next to my sister "Brandy? Is that you?" He asked her "no I am Brandi Browning" she said joking "and I am China Anne McClain" I said joking "oh my god China can I have your autograph?" He asked me playing along we all started laughing quietly 5 minutes later We stopped laughing Fletcher walked over & sat down next to me "Brandy how did you get here?" I asked my sister "my geo leap watch" she said as she showed us her watch "damn I want one" I said pouting "I made you one" she said with smile my eyes widen "really?" I said excitedly "yeah I will give you later because uncle Darrell is somewhere in this house" she said I got scared the door opened we looked over to see him "Chyna lets go home!" He said angrily I got up "no I moved out to get away from you and aunt Roxanne" I said as I walked to him he punched me I fell "hey! don't touch her!" Brandy yelled angrily he walked to her & punched her "shut up bitch" she said i got mad & quickly got up I walked over & tapped him on the shoulder he turned around I punched him hard he fell I looked down at him "don't ever call my sister a bitch and don't punch her " I said angrily he got up & slapped me "she is not your sister" He said angrily Fletcher got up & run over then attacked him they started fighting "call the police Chyna and get out of here!" He said as he punched uncle Darrell I quickly picked Brandy up & ran out I ran into Fletcher's room & quickly closed the door

(Fletcher pov)

I was sitting down on the couch in the living room watching one of police officers dragging Mr parks out of the house Chyna was talking to the police mom ran in & ran over "oh my god Fletcher are you ok?" She asked me "yeah i am fine" I said I looked at Brandy "mom this is Chyna's sister Brandy" I said she looked at her "hi nice to meet you Brandy" she said with smile "you too Mrs. Quimey" Brandy said with smile "let me get the ice packs for you kids" She said she walked into the kitchen "your mom seems nice" Brandy said with little smile I chuckled "wait until you get to know her" I said she chuckled little we looked at Chyna who was still talking to police she sighed "I can't believe that they did this to her" she said "me neither" I said 5 minutes later Police left & Chyna closed the door & walked over "finally they are gone" she said while sitting down next to Brandy "are you okay baby girl?" Brandy asked her "yeah I am you?" she asked her "yeah I am okay" she said my phone started ringing I pulled it out & saw that Susan is calling me "I'll be right back" I said as I got up I walked downstairs & walked into my room I answered her call "hello?" I said while closing the door

Next day

(Chyna pov)

I woke up by Mrs. Quimey yelling "kids wake up its time for school!" Brandy & I groaned I don't want to go to school I pulled the covers off of me I sat up "I will get myself ready then I'll help you get ready" I said she nodded "okay" She said I got up & grabbed my outfit & black chucks i walked into the bathroom & closed the door

One hour later I walked into school with Brandy & Fletcher "I'm going to find Susan" Fletcher said "okay See you in the ant farm " I said "call me if you need me" he said I nodded as he walked away to find Susan I walked into the ant farm with Brandy following me "do you like him?" She asked me I turned around & looked at her "what? No I don't like him" I said as I rolled my eyes she smirked "you are lying because you rolled your eyes!" She said I sighed & walked to the music area I put my backpack on the stool & walked to the couch ok I like him" I said as I sat down she wheeled over I looked at her "we almost kissed yesterday" I said "what!" She said "thank you to Olive because he would have cheated on Susan" I said "do you want to kiss him?" She asked me "yeah but I haven't kissed anyone before" I said she nodded "me neither" she said


End file.
